making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlin Ilseng
Confessionals Total: 10 Season 3: 9 (T6th most) Seasons 4-5: 0 Season 6: 1 Season 3 (3.7) * Today we’re at DFW airport, and we’re here saying good-bye to the troops. * This experience is probably one of the most important things about being a DCC. It’s not about halftime performances. It’s about our community service. It’s about reaching out to people. * Being able to talk to the troops and knowing that they’re going overseas and putting everything on the line for us has really made me realize about the little things that you take for granted and your family and your time spent with them, and just knowing that they made that sacrifice for us. It’s really exhilarating, and the most that I can really tell them is “thank you.” (3.8) * uniform for squad photo I get to wear that for a couple hours and I get to keep it. * Seeing the squad photo for the first time, it’s the most exciting thing. Even if you’ve looked at it for five minutes, you kind of step back, and you let everybody else look at it. And then 15 seconds later, you’re like, “okay, I want to look at it again.” * It’s been a really good day. * and friends rehearsal Well, I’m just excited that we finally get to perform in front of our families because they’ve always been there to support us, and finally, to let them see all that we’ve done this summer is wonderful. * Gameday I’m trying to be patient. I’m just ready to go. * It’s extremely unreal. I just can’t believe that we’re here. Season 6 (6.2) * Finals It’s one of those things where it’s like, oh man, it’s actually here and it’s the kickoff and now it’s the fight for mirror space. Commentary Season 3 (3.2) * What is that? That is, like- oh, take it back. We don’t want it. – Kitty (3.8) * Kaitlin. Kaitlin. Stay in line. – J Season 6 (6.8) * Kaitlin, you’re not hitting the lines! – K Office Visits (5.6) * of four office visits, with [[Jordan Baum], Meagan Sharp, Meredith Oden, and Stephanie Heymann] Kelli tells them they had a hard time photographing them. She tells Kaitlin and Jordan they’ve gained weight. They had to put Meagan in three pairs of shorts yesterday. They don’t have that liberty to gain. They are all going on weight probation until they get this extra stuff off. She points to Stephanie and tells her she’s not on the squad yet, so the others have the benefit of having experience with them and trust with them. Stephanie doesn’t have that with them. They all know what they’ve got to do. She then tells them they’ve got worse conversations to have later that night with the other candidates in the office. Other Season 3 (3.3) * Introduces herself at the first meeting of training camp, is from Texas and says she is starstruck that Julie Jacobs is there, and jokingly asks for her autograph. (3.8) * After team is announced, she waves to the camera at her locker, and it zooms in on her cameo photo as she says “That’s me! Hi, mom!” Season 4 (4.3) * Talks to the group at the opening meeting of training camp: she just finished her rookie year. (4.8) * Is present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene, where it appears she lives with Cassie Trammell and Melissa Kellerman Season 6 (6.2) * She’s shown being invited to training camp Misc. * Her office visit during season 5 is completely out of the blue: negative comments about her are never shown prior to her getting called in. Category:DCC Category:S3 Rookie Category:4 years